


One For My Baby

by search_soleil (epaulettes)



Series: Kifu Storage Room series [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/search_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's emotions get the better of him and some UST becomes RST. Eventually. Three more instances of Hikaru and Akira in the kifu storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the last thing in this sequence was bound to happen eventually. I wanted to figure out how they got there. Title still based on the song.

  


_But this torch that I found_   
_ It's gotta be drowned_   
_ Or it soon might explode..._

  


  


  


  


The eighth time Hikaru and Touya met in the kifu storage room, Hikaru started to think that this was getting old.

A small part of Hikaru wanted to be mature and concede that the Go Institute was a public building, but that feeble mumble was easily drowned out by a more childish voice bellowing that anyone in the kifu storage room was invading his private sanctuary. It didn't seem to care that the person invading it was Touya Akira.

Stubborn, fashion-challenged, Go-genius Touya. Touya, his always-rival, mostly-friend, and sometimes-flickers-of-something-else which was beginning to make it uncomfortable to be alone in small spaces together. Kifu storage rooms definitely counted as small spaces.

Hikaru contemplated simply turning around and making a swift exit before Touya noticed him from behind his long bangs and the fog of heavy concentration. However, just as he was about to flee, Touya absentmindedly massaged at a tight muscle in his shoulder, exposing the elegant curve of his neck from underneath his ever-lengthening pageboy haircut.

_Crap_, thought Hikaru as he gasped. Touya looked up. _Double crap._

"Something wrong, Shindou?"

_Other than your stupid girly neck? _"Nothing. Have you been coming here more often, or something?" _Great, that didn't sound like a pick up line_ at all_..._

Touya blushed, caught. "Ah. Yes. It's... nicer here, now that I know the whole story."

Talking about Sai made Hikaru itch, so he leered, "Not afraid of ghosts anymore?"

"No! That--" Touya spluttered, his face sporting a familiar look of scandalized indignation. The predictable reaction was soothing.

Hikaru eased his face into a more friendly smile. "Good."

Touya quieted. "It's different when you have ghosts of your own," he said.

Hikaru pulled up a chair, sobered. "Yeah, I can see how you might think that." He thought for a moment, and went on, "But, you know? I think I come here for more than just Sai now. I like to think of him being here, but Sai and Torajiro were just two people who walked this path, right? Being in here is like stopping at a rest stop--lots of seasoned travelers around giving advice about which turn to make next and stuff." He paused. "Did that make sense?"

The small, secretive smile on Touya's face said enough to make Hikaru's arms feel sort of wiggly and his cheeks very warm. "If I look at it through Hikaru-tinted goggles, yes."

Hikaru smiled, pleased. "Touya, you've been watching my anime."

Akira frowned, then grinned in a mischievous way that Hikaru thought was entirely too much like his own. "I think I should stop. Do you think, perhaps, if you watched less of it, you would make it into some other league than the Honinbo?"

"Touya! That's unfair on so many levels--!"

***

The ninth time, Touya found Hikaru again, and Hikaru barely bit back his groan.

"Shindou, that match..." Now, Hikaru really did groan.

"I know, okay? I know! I can't believe I missed that keima."

"I can't either, really. But Shindou, he's Ogata. I've only managed to beat him in three official matches and I've known him since I was born."

"I know he's Ogata! That's part of the reason I'm so angry! Can't even beat a goddamn pedophile..." He felt his fingers clench too tight and struggled to pull them out of the fist they'd made.

The look on Touya's face stumbled from blank confusion to shock. "Shindou! How can you say that?"

He felt his fingers clench again and winced a little. "How can you not know what I'm talking about! Have you seen the way he looks at you when he's drunk? Hell, when he's sober! He was doing it the whole time at that dinner thing last week!"

"What's this you've been hallucinating about?" Touya asked, sounding exasperated and cagey, like he was trying to approach a spooked horse instead of a fellow Go Pro. He stepped near Hikaru and moved to touch his shoulder.

Hikaru barely heard him. He was looking at his clenched hands that wouldn't relax. "That bastard, he can't have you. I..." 

He froze. Touya's hand jerked back to his side. _Oh, shit._

"Hik-- ...Shindou?" _Double shit._

He was too upset from losing. Too angry about Ogata. Too confused by his sudden realization that that flicker thing with Touya wasn't going away any time soon.

The part of mind screaming cowardly expletives faded as he meditated on that last point. _Only you, Touya. _He must have said it a thousand ways. He heard it this time with a surety in the tone, the kind that used to shock Sai and continued to disturb Waya. He screwed his courage and looked up, meeting the eyes above him.

Touya Akira--_currently fighting for the Meijin title and winning, for God's sake, _that_ Touya Akira_\--was blushing from the v-neck of his horrible sweater to the roots of his stupid, beautiful hair. The flicker suddenly felt like a forest fire. Hikaru felt his heart might explode.

"He can't have you."

***

The tenth time, Hikaru and Akira entered together, and they were kissing fiercely before the door was completely shut.


End file.
